Friday Night
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Si hay algo de lo que Terry está completamente seguro, es que odia las despedidas. [Drabble]


_Garou: Mark Of The Wolves y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

 _Es la primera vez que escribo un drabble con quinientas palabras exactas, espero no se lea muy extraño o algo así. Spoilers del final de Rock y Terry en Garou, si no lo has jugado, ¡no leas!_

* * *

En cuanto Terry llegó a casa y abrió la puerta, se quedó estático: Rock estaba ahí. Miró al menor, sorprendido, y éste le devolvió la mirada aunque por poco tiempo: la apartó enseguida, a la par que se mordía el labio inferior nerviosamente. Terry se llevó la mano a la nuca.

—Creí que ya estabas con Kain… —dijo, y enseguida sintió un nudo en el estómago al pronunciar aquel nombre. Kain R. Heinlein, el tío del menor y organizador del torneo al que en mala hora habían decidido participar… Si no lo hubiesen hecho las cosas seguirían como antes, y Rock no estaría ahí frente a él, dispuesto a irse.

—Sólo vine por unas cosas, no tardaré mucho —respondió antes de dar media vuelta para continuar guardando objetos (ropa, básicamente) en una maleta cuya presencia no había sido notada por el más alto. Hizo una mueca antes de encogerse de hombros y asentir con la cabeza, a pesar de que el joven no podía verlo.

—Terry…

El aludido miró al chico enseguida. Rock seguía de espaldas, aunque había detenido momentáneamente sus acciones. Terry sintió que debía decir algo, pero no sabía con exactitud qué. Nada parecía adecuado en ese momento.

— ¿No tienes hambre? —fue la pregunta, y el mayor se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla lo más fuerte que pudo para contener el sollozo que amenazaba con salir de su garganta. No respondió de inmediato, apretó los parpados antes de sentir que podría expresar algo coherente.

—Sí, tengo —respondió, y esa fue la señal que Rock esperaba para apresurarse a cerrar la maleta y dirigirse a la cocina. Terry lo siguió con la vista antes de tragar saliva y decidir dejar de hacerse el fuerte: Un par de lágrimas descendieron por su rostro, y no hizo esfuerzo alguno por detenerlas.

—No tienes todos los ingredientes —escuchó que decía Rock mientras abría el refrigerador y la alacena —.Tendré que improvisar algo, pero no me hago responsable del resultado…

—No hay problema, _Rocky_. Lo has hecho antes —respondió Terry, y se sorprendió de que su voz sonara audible y con la firmeza necesaria para no dejar notar lo que en verdad sentía. Rock no contestó, sino que se limitó a continuar con su tarea. En silencio, Terry se sentó a la mesa, esperando.

El joven llegó poco después. Traía entre sus manos un plato con un sándwich común y corriente, sin el contenido necesario de carne para ser considerado un club. Sin embargo había tenido el detalle de cortarle cuidadosamente las orillas, porque sabía que Terry las detestaba y se negaría rotundamente a comerlas. Lo colocó sobre la mesa y esperó, antes de que la voz ajena lo sacara de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Mitad y mitad? —preguntó Terry, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. El labio inferior de Rock tembló un poco antes de calmarse lo suficiente como para decir que sí.

No importaba lo que sucediese con Kain o con su madre, él volvería a South Town. Había alguien que lo esperaba.

* * *

 _OMG, quinientas palabras exactas... No pensé que podría lograrlo, pero lo hice. Quería intentar con drabbles desde hace mucho tiempo. No había podido escribir por cuestiones laborales, afortunadamente estoy en un receso (las vacaciones ya no existen para mi orz) y podré poner en orden mis fics. Tengo como un par más de KOF en proceso, espero terminarlos pronto._

 _Ando medio triste, por lo que esta historia es algo melancólica. También tenía ganas de escribir sobre el final de Garou (espero no haber dado demasiados spoilers para los que no han jugado), sin contar que me la he pasado viendo los endings de Terry en FF y ah, son una puñalada a mis maltrechos feels. Me ahorro mis comentarios sobre el final, porque si no me pondré a lloriquear o algo por el estilo. Perdón, estoy sensible y al parecer soy masoquista porque no puedo dejar de verlos (?) Sobre el título random, es una canción de Studio Killers. Y sobre el contenido del fic, estos dos parecen comunicarse mejor con comida, aw cositas preciosas y hambrientas (?). Pero en serio, ¿nadie piensa lo mucho que sufrió Terry cuando Rock decidió irse con Kain? ¿Cómo reacciona un padre cuando ve que su hijo está tomando un camino arriesgado y él no puede ni podrá estar ahí para apoyarlo, aunque lo desee?_ _¡Me rompe el corazón de solo pensarlo! Pero mantengo la esperanza de que SNK haga una segunda parte del juego y conteste mis interrogantes..._

 _Muchas gracias a todxs los que han comentado mis fanfics, espero que este pequeñín les haya gustado también. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
